Forbidden Love
by AliveYJ
Summary: YUNJAE/OS/ Long last? Ya, semua orang menginginkan itu dari awal mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Begitupun juga aku Kim Jaejoong.


**Warning!** Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, please get out of here.

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title : Forbidden Love.

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst (?) *entahlah, eL ga ngerti beginian x.x*

Rated : T (save kok xD)

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Choi Siwon, Kwon Boa,Jung Jiyool.

Summary : Long last? Ya, semua orang menginginkan itu dari awal mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Begitupun juga aku…

…Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before.

.

It's my first experience of writing a fiction. So this's my first songfic.

Hope you like it, and check it out!

.

.

.

**Chapter one, we started happy.**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik bermata doe, berkulit seputih pualam, dan juga bibir yang kissable itu berlari menuju parkiran dimana kekasihnya sedang bersandar di kap mobil.

"Yunnie!" jerit Jaejoong dengan lucunya.

"Ne, boo." Jawab sosok namja yang diklaim sebagai kekasih oleh namja cantik pecinta gajah bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mau ikut menemaniku dan eomma berbelanja, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berkedip kedip lucu.

"Of course my baby boo. Nanti Yunnie jemput di rumah Boojae jam 10 pagi ne?" jawab Yunho kepada kekasihnya.

"Ne Yunnie."

CUP

"Saranghae, Boojae.."

Blushh

Well, saat ini hanya Jung Yunho yang bias membuat Kim Jaejoong yang polos menjadi sangat manja. Dan juga hanya Kim Jaejoong yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin nan cuek ini bisa tersenyum lebar menghadapi kelakuan namja polos yang satu itu.

.

.

.

**The second that you said you loved me**

**Started crushing in our heads**

**Are we really in love?**

"Joongie, kenapa melamun, heum?" Tanya Yunho pada kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang melamun menatap langit.

"Ani, Joongie hanya sedang mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Hihi, potongan Yunnie waktu itu sangat culun Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap kosong depannya membayangkan saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

"Kau nakal Boo." Balas Yunho sambil menggigit pucuk hidung namja secantik manekin itu.

"Yunnie, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang polos pada kekasihnya.

"As long as I can, Boo. Nani?"

"Don't leave me, no matter what." Ia berucap sambil menatap dalam mata kekasihnya. Mencari sebuah kesungguhan yang terdapat di dalam manik mata Yunho.

"Ne Boo, as long as I can. I'll protect you, never leave you, and always love you. Because you're my other half. Saranghae chagiyaaahhh." Jawab yunho dengan suara yang sedikit centil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie Bear."

.

.

.

**Trying to figure out chapter three,**

**But you're not giving me anything,**

"**This what we are"**

Meong.

"Jiji-ah." Panggil Jaejoong kepada kucingnya yang mendekat pada kakinya.

Sosok indah bagaikan tokoh anime yang hidup itu terlihat tengah bosan. Ia berbincang dengan kucingnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Wae geurae, heum? Kau merindukan appamu, chagi? Ne eomma juga. Bagaimana kalau kita telpon saja appamu? Arrasseo, mari menelpon." Monolog Jaejoong yang memang perkataannya tidak akan dibalas oleh seekor kucing. Terlihat senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya saat mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan nomer yang dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Yeo-" belum sempat Jaejoong mengucapkan halo pada orang di seberang sana sudah terdengar suara yang menjawab telponnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, bisakah kau menelponku nanti saja? Aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Jung Yunho-orang yang ditelpon oleh Jaejoong-

"Arras-

KLIK

-seo.." dan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Yunnie..

Kenapa kau berubah?

.

.

.

**Then I gotta move on**

**You think this is everything**

**But this is no book of love**

"Siwon-ah, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir." Ucap Jaejoong pada namja di depannya.

KLING

Pintu kafe terdengar bergeser dari posisi semula. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk kafe. Mata doe itu terlihat sedikit membersar dan dengan cepatnya Jaejoong-pemilik mata doe- mengubah ekspresinya menjadi wajah yang datar. Pokerface, eoh?

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Joo- Joongie?" gagap Yunho.

"Wae Yunho-ah?" jawab Jaejoong dengan tenangnya.

"Si- siapa dia?"

"Tentu saja namjachinguku, siapa lagi?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap mata mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Mwo? Bu- bukankah kita-"

"Nani? Berpacaran? Kita sudah putus bukan? Lagipula kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong balik pada Yunho sambil melirik sinis seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku pergi dulu. Boa-ah, ayo kita cari tempat lain saja." Balas Yunho. Setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya dan meraih tangan Boa lalu berjalan kembali menuju pintu masuk.

TES

Dan tetesan ktristal itu pun menetes dengan indahnya di pipi seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk pada namja yang bersama dengannya sejak awal tadi.

"Gwenchana Joongie-hyung. Sudah tugasku untuk membantu kakak ipar, ani?" jawab Siwon dengan dimple smile miliknya.

.

.

.

**You might think I'm crazy**

**That I'm lost and foolish, leaving you behind**

**Maybe you're right**

Terlihat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang polos. Tapi sekarang yang tampak hanyalah raga Kim Jaejoong. Raganya bagaikan ikut terbawa oleh Yunho. Ia tak keluar dari kamarnya kecuali saat dia mandi dan mengambil makan lalu memakannya di dalam kamar.

"Yunnie, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau bahagia dengan wanita itu? Dan juga memiliki malaikat kecil yang lucu. Bukankah kau memang menyukai anak kecil Yunnie? Pasti sangat menyenangkan, ani?" monolog Jaejoong yang sedang menatap foto dimana ia dan Yunho sedang kencan di Lotte World. Tampak kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih, menyalurkan kebahagiaan pada orang lain hanya dengan menatap foto tersebut.

TES

Dan lagi lagi sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipi Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Here comes the part of you and me**

**Arguing about nothing**

**You told me it's as good as it gets.**

**Yeah I'm real emotional**

**Blame it on your mental jokes**

**How much did you think that I could take?**

**So much for taking this too far**

**You can blame me for who I am**

**It's too late for us and be in love right now**

"Yunnie-ah.." panggil seorang namja cantik kepada namja di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis karena melihat pujaan hatinya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Wae, Jaejoong-sshi?" balas Yunho dengan ketusnya.

"Kau yang bilang kalau kita sudah putus bukan? Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini, hah?" bentak Yunho tanpa menatap kepada –mantan- kekasihnya. Ia merasa tak tega melihat wajah malaikatnya yang begitu rapuh yang akan meneteskan air mata itu. Itu menyesakkan hatinya.

"…sshi?" ulang Jaejoong saat mendengar kata yang menyesakkan untuk hatinya.

"Ne, wae?" ulang Yunho.

"Saranghae-

Yeongwonhi." Balas Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi menjauh dari Yunho. Tak menyadari tatapan kesakitan, kerinduan, dan cinta yang diberikan oleh sosok bermata musang.

.

.

.

**You might think I'm crazy**

**That I'm lost and foolish, leaving you behind**

**Maybe you're right**

**[Miley Cyrus – Maybe You're Right] **

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah kepedihan hati. Baik di hati Kim Jaejoong maupun Jung Yunho. Kedua insan yang sama – sama tersiksa.

Kebahagiaan?

Itulah yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Kebahagiaan yang terasa hanya sekilah karena terhapus lara.

Dan kebahagiaan itulah yang mereka tunggu.

Entah kapan kebahagiaan akan menjemput.

'Mian Boo. Aku sudah memiliki Boa dan juga Jiyool. Aku tak bias bersamamu lagi. Seandainya aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, akan kulakukan. Karena aku mencintaimu.'

'Saranghae, Yunnie. I love you, I love you, I love you. Now and Forever.'

**END**

Author Note : Huwaaaa. Akhirnya selesai juga. /tebar confetti/

Oke, ini aku nulisnya ngebut. Cuman 3 hari, dan inilah hasilnya. And also I'm sorry for typo(s) *bow

Ceritanya pasaran? Oke, saya tau itu -_-

Ini ff pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo keliatan banget amatirannya :3

And the last but not least, thanks for reading.

Wanna gimme some review? ^_^

.

.

.

Friday, January 24, 2014

20:47


End file.
